The Girl Who Caused Tragedy
by Aiya Laven Walker
Summary: This story is about how Amy Jay Clover Walker her life isn't exactly normal She has a gang that killed her father and her uncle' and is now after her Will she live will she die and what is her relationship with the non-famous Yuu Kanda. FemAllen ooc Kanda. This is my first story so be nice. Flames will be used to burn the Noahs into nothingness. Oh and lenalee is a minor character.
1. Prologue

**Hey Aiya here Welcome to The Girl Who Caused Tragedy this is my first fanfiction so please be nice if I get 2 reviews of people wanting me to continue this I will put the other chapters up** **DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN D. GRAY-MAN ****I DON'T KNOW WHO DOES THOUGH**

In her life there wasn't any once upon a time. All the was tragedy and death. First it was her deformed arm, white hair and blood-red left eye that caused her parents to abandon her. Then a man picked her off the streets and raised her like his that man was killedright in front of this was the life of Amy Jay Clover Walker. A.J. or Clover for short.

It's been about a week since her father died and she hasn't even said a single had just moved in with her uncle. Her uncle lived in Jefferson City, Missouri and before she lived in London,England so it was a good six-hour time difference.

"Don't have that look on your face, everything is going to be ok." Neah, her curly-haired uncle mentioned." You need to stop worrying. Plus your uncle Adam is the principal of the school your going to"

Amy who was upset about going to a new school. She was afraid they would call her a monster because of her left arm and left eye which she kept the two covered at all also wears cover up to hide her new scar from the others. Her father Mana told her to keep walking but she doesn't know if she can.

"Hey A.J. you should go to bed it's nine o'clock. your first day is tomorrow." Neah called whole-heartedly.  
>'Shit' Amy thought also mad at hin for calling her by her nickname. 'Well at least he didn't call me by the nickname Mana called me.' Thinking of her father made really sad. She felt as if she was going to cry so she ran into her room and cried herself asleep like she always did since her father died. And also like every night she <em>was terrorized<em> by nightmares.

In the morning she woke up screaming and Neah just ran into the room right then. So he did every morning and comforted her.  
>"Well you should get ready you start school in an hour. I'll drive you to school ok." Neah said a little too cheerful. With a nod received he left.<br>'I don't understand why I can't walk to school. Oh wait...I forgot what happened two days ago.' Amy complained to herself in her head. 

**FLASHBACK START**

_She was at home alone and was in hysterics. She was dine with the world. She hated every living being in this world. She hated god. She hated how Mana sacrificed his life for hers, how he just gave his life so she would live. She hated that she was alive. So she was in the kitchen and had a knife to her throat, but before she could make the cut that would end her life, Neah walked in and yelled at her. At that moment all she did was breakdown and cry._

**FLASHBACK END**

After remembering that she got dressed in a turquoise kami with a leather jacket and dark navy blue jeans. She was wearing knee-high black leather six-inch heels. To finish off the look she put her long white hair that went to the floor in a pony-tail, her eye-patch and white gloves.  
>"Time to go <span><em>Clover<em>" Neah yelled. 'Shit she's going to breakdown because that was what Mana called her' he thought right after.

Amy froze when she heard _that_ name. But she had to go to school, so she sucked it up and went down stairs. She sent her uncle a cold glare and left.

"Wait I was going to dive you to school?" Neah paused, "Ok bye." He was devastated that she was mad at him. But he knew he deserved it. So he went to town and got pulled into an alleyway and yelled "Who are you people and what do you want!"

"You hurt us _Neah_." Shivers went down Neah's back. "You don't remember your old gang buddies." As the man said that about fifteen men surrounded him and pulled out knives and struck all at once. 

**That's all for right now thank you for reading this. Sorry for giving you a cliffhanger on my first story but it's worth the wait.I love writing so I hope I can satisfy all of you guys bye. like I said at the top If I get 2 reviews I will post the other chapters. Flames will be used to keep me warm and roast marshmallows**

**~Aiya**


	2. Chapter 1:Her First Day

**Hey Aiya here. yeah I got bored so instead of waiting for any reviews I decided I was going to post a new chapter at like 1 in the morning because I can't sleep because I had like 4 MT dew voltage. But on to the story** **DISCLAIMER: I Don't own D. gray man I own my imagination which created this story plus the boredom I have in study hall**

Amy finally got to to school about half- hourbefore it started she already meet the principal because he was her uncle. So she was sitting in a room akwardly in a room with a boy , a boyflame red hair to be more too had an eye-patch on his right eye, his other eye was a emerald green eye. They caught each other staring each otherin the eyes, then both quickly looked away.

'She must be new because I've never seen her before. I wander what her name is?'

As if she was reading his mindshe walked over to him and waved. She then go out a piece of paper and wrote: _Hello I'm Amy Jay Clover Walker. It's nice to meet you._

"Oh, hello A.J." The boy paused for a moment of time,"I'm sorry I can call you A.J. right?" With a nod in return the boy continued to speak."Ok well I'm Lavi Bookman Jr. Pleasure to meet you." The boy now known as lavi was curious on to why the girl wouldn't speak. So he asked,"Why dont you talk at all?" He immediately knew he was wrong to ask that because of the look that appeaered on her face.

But Amy then wrote: _I'm what you call a mute. My mind disconnected my vocal cords so i can't translate my thoughts into words like a normal person is able to._

"Oh so do you just write to talk to people then?' Lavi questioned. He got a nod in response."Do you think it's possible for you to talk again?"

At this Amy was surprised that Lavi actually cared wether she would be able to taklk ever again. But she wrote:  
><em>Well it's possible but I don't know if I can anymore.<em>  
>She stoped writing for a moment then she started to continue what she was writing:<br>_It looks like we've got two minutes_

"Oh ok. We're aloud to chose our seats in this class ok"

_Can I sit next to you?_ Amy wrote hopping he said yes.

"Yeah sure I don't mind." Lavi stated with a smile.

"OI baka Usagi what the hell is the Moyashi doing here!?" A man that looked like a samurai with long navy blue hair that was pulled back in to a pony-tail yelled.

"Yuu-chan call down." Lavi paused seeing that he was about to get mangled but before the navy haured teen got close to lavi a petite girl with olive-green hair came.

The said girl Scolded 'Yuu'."Kanda Please don't kill Lavi in front of the new kid." She paused then continued,"oh and do you know her?"

"Yes I actually do Lenalee." Kanda said coldly.


	3. Chapter 2 Her World Falls

**Hey I'm back so how you doing anyway here's the new chapter to The Girl Who Caused Tragedy so hope you like it.**

_**Disclaimer: I only wish I owned dgm if I did it would be full of yaoi and yuri**_

Amy now knowing who the navy haired teen was she tackle-hugged him.

"How you doing _Clover_?" Kanda asked quite curious. But the girl suddenly looked as if she was going to cry.

"Kanda, What did you do! She looks as if she's going to cry" Lenalee exclaimed looking worried.

"All I did was call her the nickname that me and her faster father Mana called her." Kanda defended.

Over to Amy she was already on the verge of tears when her nickname was said but when her Mana was mentioned she broke down. All the others just watched.

After that they didn't talk at all til lunch. Amy was sitting at a table all alone. _It hasn't changed.I have no friends and I never will. I thought Kanda was my friend at one time but then he left me. And Kanda has also been ignoring me too. Does he even know that I'm a mute?_ Amy was in deep thought and didn't notice the three people sit next to her.

"Hey A.J.!" Lavi yelled out loud making her jump.

She waved at him and the others. She was surprised at the tone Kanda used when he talked. He used to fun and show his emotions. Well you could say the same for her too. They both had a mask on to hide their true emotions.

After lunch and three periods, Amy was in her last period. This was the only period she didn't have with Kanda, Lenalee or Lavi and that was Math. she hated it but she exiled in it too.

He was just waiting there for the period to end so she could see her friends. She was actually exited that she had friends after her father's death. She was actually happy. But that all changed when she got home and got the mail. In the mail there was only one thing. That was a note addressed to her. She opened it. She noticed it was written in blood. The note said:

_Dear Amy Walker,_  
><em>You have one year to tell us where Cross is or your <strong>DEAD!<strong> Your uncle Neah wouldn't tell us and now he got what was coming so tic tock_

_p.s. Don't tell anyone about this note or they're in danger then too_

_~Akuma Gang._

She was hyperventilating now and ran to her room. She got out a knife she hid in her desk draw. No one knew she cut not even Neah , Mana didn't even know. She dug the knife deeper than before. Blood was dripping from her wrist. She grabbed a towel she hid under her bed and tried to stop the bleeding. Once it stopped bleeding she heard a knock on the front door. She went to answer it. It was a person she didn't know, but she recognized the uniform the man was badge said: A. Krory.

The man asked," Hello are you Amy Walker?" Amy nods and the man continued," I'm Sorry to tell you that seven hours ago Neah Francis Walker was murdered in an alley way. I'm very sorry for your lost." Amy's world fell apart at the confirmation of her uncle's death. And those few words almost made her want to die even she will keep walking just as her father told her to do so.


	4. Chapter 3 Her new home

**Hey I'm back Id like to send a shout out to gratsulover and whoever that guest was thank you for all the comments. This is just a small update sorry if there's any randomness like random outbreaks of song I may have got side tracked and ended up typing some of best time of my life so yeah.**

_**DISCLAIMER: Still don't own  
><strong>_

_The man asked," Hello are you Amy Walker?" Amy nods and the man continued," I'm Sorry to tell you that seven hours ago Neah Francis Walker was murdered in an alley way. I'm very sorry for your lost." Amy's world fell apart at the confirmation of her uncle's death. And those few words almost made her want to die even she will keep walking just as her father told her to do so._

No...No...NO...NO it can't be. Why... why today I could have appologized but I can't now. Amy thought

"And your going to live with your god father." Officer Krory stated.

Amy only caught that part because she had her mind on ther things. For one she was wondering who her faster father was. The police officers Krory and Miranda told her to pack up her things and they would leave. Little did she know she was going to Kanda's house. When she arrived the social woker who tagged along with them knocked on the door.

Kanda who was on his way to answer the door... who who i had a dream so big loud ...please dont wake me now ...this is going to be the best day of my li-i-ife wondering who it was. He opened the door and there was a person who wanted to see the old man. "Hey Oldman someones here to see you."

"Yuu-kun call me father." A man by the name of Froi Tiedoll wined.

"Don't Call me that!" Kanda retorted But it was too late Tiedoll was already at the door asking them to come in. He then let the two in and then he noticed Amy he then knew why the social worker came. She explained what happened and Tiedoll now understands.

"I'll take her in otherwise she has nowhere to go." Tiedoll told the social woker.

Kanda was surprised on what happened.

**Well that's a cut see you next time** **~ Aiya**


End file.
